Modern Aphrodite
by Bluegizzie
Summary: Aphrodite loves the word love, the way it rolls off her tongue makes her knees grow weak. This is about Aphrodite's many lovers and some of the stories. This is based on real mythological stories and characters. Please rate and review! Enjoy :)


Aphrodite woke from her slumber in Olympus, her long golden hair wrapped around her fingers. She let out a high pitched yawn and slowly sat up. Her droopy glaucous eyes opened and focused on her dresser against the wall. She shoved the comforter off her slender and tall figure, looking at the floor. She ran her dainty fingers through her hair and then finally had the energy to get dress. She grabbed a long sleeve cream colored shirt and a red galaxy looking waist skirt that came right above the knee. She slipped on pinkish beige heels on and brushed her hair. Her bangs gracefully swept to the side and her wavy hair gently fell underneath her breast. She applied her make-up even though she was gorgeous without it. A line of black eyeliner that thickened and then winged out was applied to her eyelids. Her long eyelashes were enhanced by the mascara and the blush gave her light rosy cheeks. The red lipstick she has on contrasts from her flawless white skin. She left her room and headed down stairs to the kitchen. she bumped into her father, kinda. Uranus is her father by adoption papers.

"Good morning, sweetheart." He says and kisses her on the top of the head. she grinned and grabbed an apple from the fridge. "You want me to take you to school?" He pours himself a cup of coffee.

"Sure." She says and then takes a bite of her apple. Her lipstick makes a print on it. She looks at the apple now in disgust and tosses it in the trash. "Ready!" She exclaims as she grabs her brown leather messenger bag Hermes gave her last year for her 16th birthday. They left the house and hopped in their Chariot Mustang the 2014 edition. Her father drove her to Olympia High School home of the Titans. He stopped in front of the big school.

"Have a great day." He says a she kisses him good-bye on the cheek. She steps out of the car and struts up the concrete steps. The hallway is full of students as the bell rang for people to be dismissed for their homeroom. Aphrodite headed to Mr. Cronus' classroom and bumped into Athena they have known each other since they were kids. Her and Athena were both on the cheer leading team but Athena was captain. They always cause mischief when they are together.

"Hey Thena." She squeals.

"How do you like the new school so far?" Athena asks

"Great, Hope I get cool teachers too or the rest of this year would be hell." They turn into Mr. Cronus' room. Athena looks up and down at Aphrodite's outfit.

"I'm gonna have to steal that outfit from you because you look H-O-T, HOT!" She snaps as she spells _hot_. Mr. Cronus claps his gnarled and wrinkly hands together to get the attention of the students.

"Class," His voice is husky and raspy. The class settles down. "I'm Mr. Cronus. Not Mr. C not _The C-Man_, Mr. Cronus. I'm going to tell you about myself, I have three sons that also work here, Mr. Hades, Mr. Poseidon and Principal Zeus. Now I'll go around and you tell everyone your name and something about yourself." He finishes and points to Paris. "Starting with you, young man." He's leaning back in his chair where a varsity jacket with his legs propped up on the desk and trying to balance a pencil on his nose.

"What?" He chuckles foolishly and his pack snickers. Mr. Cronus rolls his eyes and Looks at Aphrodite.

"Immature." She says under her breath but realizing she said it out loud when the boys stopped snickering. "I'll go." She stands up and fixes her skirt. "My name is Aphrodite and I love clothes and fashion." The pencil on his nose falls to the ground and he plants both feet flat. Paris and his clique stare at her in amazement, they all are actually. Mostly blown away by her beauty. Athena stands up following Aphrodite's example.

"My name is Athena and I love to cheer. Go Titans!" She winks at Paris then sits down. She has had a crush on him since the 7th grade. The rest of the class starts their _confessions_ but is interrupted by the shrieking sound of the bell. Aphrodite and Athena head to the door but Paris blocks their way with his muscular arm.

"You look pretty today." He says to Aphrodite then looks to Athena and adds, "You too." Athena bats her eyelashes wildly as if there was an eyelash in her eye. "Where are you lovely ladies headed?" Paris asks them but Athena was the first one to answer.

"Mr. Poseidon's history class, you?" She is still batting her eye vigorously.

"Same, what about you?" He asks Aphrodite.

"Mr. Ares' history class, he's um- this way." She points in the opposite direction. They nod. "See you later." They say good-byes and turns into Mr. Ares' class. She sits in the center of the room because she likes being the center of attention. She knows its no good to be the center but she loves it and soaks it up like a sponge. She places her notebook and pen on her desk ready for any surprise work. The class gets situated when Mr. Ares walks in. he is young, fresh out of college and very handsome. She was drawn to him like a moth to a flame. She stared at him, biting her lip.

"Aphrodite," He calls. She flushes with embarrassment and give him a sheepish grin. His voice is husky and sends shivers through her body with just the sound of her name.

"Yes, sir." She says innocently. He was stunned she called him _sir. _He liked her voice, it's a beautiful tone that rang through his ears.

"Um,uh." He stutters, his words in his throat and caught in her beauty. He clears his throat. "Can I speak to you after class?" He tries in an angry tone but failed miserably. She smirks and nods. He continues to explain our routine and what we would be learning later in the year. She impatiently taps her pen on the desk. He would glance at her every so often. The bell finally rings and she slowly packs her stuff away. She walks to his desk.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" She asks and he squirms at the word _sir_.

"Call me Ares." He pauses. "You are a bright kid-"

"Kid? I'll be 18 soon." She says crossing her arms and he raises an eyebrow at her.

"Well Miss Thing. How about we grab coffee sometime?" He says with a sly grin. She bites her lip to think over the invitation. "Please." He begs.

"Sure, why not?" She answers and they exchange waves and she leaves with butterflies in her stomach. She headed to the music room for Mr. Apollo's class. When she got there Myrrha was already waiting for her. Myrrha has been her best friend since birth. Aphrodite also knew how close Myrrha and her father, Cinyras, were.

"I'm so glad we have a class together." Myrrha shrieks and gives Aphrodite a quick friendly hug.

"How are you and your father?" She asked nudging her and grinning. Myrrha and Aphrodite giggled together.

"Fine, wonderful actually." She has a wide smile spread across her face. Aphrodite knew Myrrha had a secret crush on her father which was disgusting but would never tell her. Friends don't judge. It is harmless.

"I'm so glad to hear." Aphrodite says and places a hand on hers.

"What's your favorite instrument?" Mr. Apollo says to Myrrha.

"The flue." She says in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Excellent and you." He turns to Aphrodite.

"The harp or piano." She says. She doesn't really pay much more attention to her teachers. She daydreams of Mr. Ares and her date with him. The next thing she knows the bell rings to go home. She scurries to his classroom and finds him reading.

"Mr. A- I mean, Ares." she says in the doorway. He manages to look up and put his book down.

"What can I help you with, dear?" His voice soothing like music but a hint of danger.

"Can we have dinner tonight?" She says before she can take it back, she bites her lip. His eyes light up and he grins.

"Of course. Eight?" He asks and she nods writing her address on a slip of paper and handing it to him. She grabs the book of the desk. "I'm not much of a reader." She places it back down. "Never interested me." She sits on the corner of the desk. "So Mr. Ares, you obviously have a girlfriend. What is she like?" Aphrodite smirks but hides it quickly. He sits up and clears his throat.

"I don't have one, yet." He glances at her and she perks up, faking a gasp. He chuckles.

"You're single?!" She walks behind his chair and whispers in his ear. "Good for me then. See you tonight." And with that she leaves, swaying her hips as she walks. She knows he is staring at her butt. Athena drives her home and she rushes to her closet for an outfit. She slips on a navy blue floral dress that comes to the knees with a brown belt. Her bangs swept to the side and clipped with a tiny light pink bow. She wore the same heels since they matched. She reapplied make-up and the door bell rang. She ran downstairs and out the door. She told Uranus that she was out with Athena. She hopped into Ares car which was nice and clean. She politely kisses him on the cheek. "Where to?" She asks.

"My house. There was a long silence.

"You look nice by the way." She blushes, she didn't think of this to be weird or a problem. She placed her hand on his lap and he tensed but only for a second. Then he relaxed and smiled.

"You're very attractive, Mr. Ares." She stares at him as they pull into the driveway. He turns off the car and looks into her light blue eyes. He lightly touches her cheek.

"There's an eyelash." His finger lingers there a little longer than needed. She closes her eyes, she loves his touch. "Come on," He says exiting the car and opening her door. He grabbed her hand and led her to the front door. "Welcome to my humble home." He opens the door and they step inside the grand house. He places a hand on the bridge of her back. He led her to the dining room where there was a candle lit dinner waiting for them.

"This is beautiful." She gushes as he pulls the chair for her to sit. She did and he pushed it back in. They sat across from each other, it wasn't a long dining table. She brushed her leg against his.

"Hope you like Italian." He says with a smile plastered on his face. He starts with the salad.

"Are you kidding? I love Italian!" She squeaks and takes a bite of her salad. They laugh together. "So," She swallows. "How old are you, sir?" She looks at her plate and takes a sip of water.

"21, be 22 in a few weeks." He starts at his spaghetti.

"I'm a vegetarian." She says bluntly.

"Well it's a good thing I didn't ass meat to the sauce." He chuckles. "What's your favorite color?" He asks changing the subject wanting to know more about her. She puts her fork in the spaghetti and twirls it.

"White, resembles purity and virginity." She raises her eyebrow and drinks more water. He smirks and pretends he didn't hear it. "Yours?"

"Blue, like your eyes." He gazes in her eyes and she blushes. They eat in silence for about five more minutes. "Do you like being a history teacher?" She gives him a puzzled look. He drops his fork and it makes a clank noise.

"Are you kidding?" She shakes her head. "I _love _it." He smiles. "I love the war and how the tactics fail and what machines they used and now your getting bored." She shakes her head again.

"It excites me to see you so...passionate about your work." She gleams. They smile at each other for a while. "Where's your bathroom?" She asks.

"Down the hall to the left." He gestures. When she leaves he is picking up the dishes and placing them in the sink. She enter the bathroom to freshen up. she leaves but doesn't see Ares in the dining room anymore. "In here." he says. She follows the sound of his voice and he is in the living room with two glasses of red wine.

"Aren't I a little young for wine?" She asks with a raised eyebrow. He smirks.

"Fine, I guess I'll just-" He starts to dump it out but Aphrodite was already reaching for it. She took a long sip. "That's what I thought." She giggles. They both sat on the couch and drank their wine.

"Have you ever thought about getting married, sir?" She slides her hand on his inner thigh.

"Haven't I told you to call me Ares?" His eyebrows narrow. "Of course I have, just waiting for the right person." he peers at her. She moves closer to him and rests her head on his shoulder.

"I found the right person, better actually, but I'm not positive he is interested." She looks at him and they lock eyes. He places his hand on the side of her cheek and presses their lips together. They put down their glasses to wrap their arms around each other. Her arms around his neck and his were on the bridge of her back, pulling her deeper in the kiss. His tongue grazes the bottom of her lip, beg gin for an entrance. She opens her mouth and their tongues fight for dominance, he wins. They break away to catch their breath.

"I am very much interested." He whispers in her ear and kisses her forehead.

"Do you love me, Ares?"

"You don't even know." He says without hesitation. He moves her hair out of her face and kisses her again. His lips makes her heart beat uncontrollably . Their sweet, soft kisses become sloppy and heated. His hand crawled up her stomach and grabs her breasts. She moans against his lips. He picks her up and puts her on his lap. Both of her hands on his face as they kissed. She pulled away and rested her head on his chest.

"we need to slow down." She says and catches her breath.

"Okay," He breaths heavily. "Spend the night at least." He pulls her closer to him and kisses the top of her head. She nods and her eyes slowly start to droop in sleepiness. She falls fast asleep against his chest and he strokes her hair. He picks her up and carries her to his bedroom and slips her under the covers. He wiggles in with her and cuddles her like a teddy bear. He really does love her...


End file.
